Shakespearian Subterfuge
by The Hell Brat
Summary: They get drafted by Hank to be in a play, Romeo and Juliet, but one is plotting to kill. How could this effect their relationships? Chapter 15: Small update, Kinda I don't know... Just read it.
1. Default Chapter

OK. I have an idea, that Beast drafts all of the X-Men & The brotherhood (and possably the acolytes) to be in a play. Romeo and Juliet. But I don't know who should play the leads, and what pairings to use later on like during rehearsals. Anyway, I thought for a while, and I don't want Jean as Juliet, and I don't want Scott as Romeo, That'd be too cliche'. I've considered the following as Romeo & Juliet:  
  
Remy & Rogue  
  
Kurt & Kitty  
  
Toad & Wanda  
  
Toad & Tabby   
  
~OR~  
  
Lance & Kitty.  
  
Oh yeah, and if you wanna vote for Rogue & Remy, I just want to warn you, I can't type accents, so I'd be having them speak normally. Anyway, please help me out here and vote. Thanks! 


	2. Critical Information, Informative Crisis

The News  
  
Pietro ran from Wanda at light speed. As he ran he muttered to himself "C'Mon Scotty, warp factor 10, and make the engines hold!" She was mad. Mainly because he had told Todd about the Jello incident when they were three. But it WAS her own fault! She should have known she was to young to cook! And the jello was about as out of contole as she was! He quickly turned a corner to see that McCoy freak posting something on a wall. Sign-up lists for a play, huh? He quickly signed the names of the entire brotherhood, not bothering to see what the play was first. He was way too busy running.  
  
Next to come upon the list was Jean. She signed up, with as much false hope in her eyes as she could muster. Scott came up next, signing up as well (only after he saw Jean's name on the list), then Kurt and Kitty, and eventually, the whole team had signed up, including Rogue, which surprised everyone so much, Kitty was still chattering about it over lunch at McDonalds. Little did she know, she was being listened to by a certain cajun.  
  
Gambit went to sign up, "who knows it could be fun" running through his mind. Pyro followed him out, and they both signed up. Pyro smiled. He hadn't signed up for the play itself, he had signed up for special effects. "This should prove most intresting" was more along the lines of what he was thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Brotherhood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toad was watching TV, Freddy was Eating (A/N: Of course) and Lance was listening to his CDs when Pietro walked in followed by Wanda. "Sweetums!" Toad exclaimed, jumping up. Wanda looked at him in disgust and Pietro laughed. "Pietro, what the heck are you laughing about?" Lance asked him, as now he was rolling on the floor in a fit of giggles. "Wanda, what kind of sugar was it this time?" He asked her, like that was the obvious answer.  
  
Pietro stopped laughing, got up and smiled. "We've beened signed up to audition for a play!" He giggled, and grinned. Everyone looked at him. Wanda suddenly asked "What's the play,dear brother?" In an evil tone. And he stopped laughing. "Romeo and Juliet." He muttered and everyone looked at him. Pietro gulped and ran for his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Information~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone went back to the site of the audition lists to see when and where the auditions would be as it said to do on the list. Beast, Jamie and Rahne came out onto the porch. Beast spoke to break the tension in the crowd.  
  
"As you know, once you're on the audition list, you can't get off it, you've made a commitment" At this the Brotherhood Groan. "And so, since a few did not want to make that commitment, I made them backstage helpers. Meet the assistant stage managers, Jamie and Rahne." They walked to the front of the porch and smiled, and waved then Jamie backed up and Rahne took the speech. "And there are also other things that need done backstage like special effects." She picks up the list. "Forge and John are in charge of special effects. Jamie, you're turn." She said turning around and letting him take the speech. "Now for the information, we're going to hold the auditions here tomorrow at noon and--" He was cut off by a crashing sound.   
  
Down in the audiance, Rogue had been standing right where the statue had fallen, and if it weren't for Gambit pushing her out of the way, she would have been killed. She didn't move, nor did anyone else, they just stood there, in shock of the disaster that had just been avoided.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Next chapter is the Auditions (With a special bonus not tellin' what, but it involves Jamie) and then they anounce who got what part. I'm still taking votes, I was just wanted to get this part out as quickly as possible. Please, continue to submit votes, and any advice is welcome! 


	3. PreAudition Paranoia

Pre-Audition Paranoia  
  
Finally, after a long silence, Gambit helped Rogue up and she walked shakily over to the porch and sat down, still staring at the staue that had nearly killed her. Still no one spoke, until Rahne decided to continue where Jamie left off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was so unlikely! I mean, like, that statue was like, so stable! And like it fell on her!" Kitty said to her non-mutant friend Latisha, over the phone. "Wow, so your saying it just fell?"   
  
"Yep, that's what I said! It was, like, so weird!" Kitty said excitedly. "So what were you saying about the play?" Asked Latisha's voice over the phone. "Oh! It's Romeo and Juliet and I'm like trying out! That's one of the reasons I like called, I need you to help me prepare for the auditions and like, stuff!"   
  
"Yeah, sure, but I need to know I'll be going to watch this play."  
  
"Alright! Thanks alot, Latisha!"  
  
They hung up and Kitty ran downstairs to see Jamie. He was typing up an e-mail to a web-friend? Let's see... She thought as she looked over his shoulder. the letter said:  
  
Dear Jenny,  
  
I got your e-mail, and I just wanted you to know I'm sure you did fine on that test! I also wanted to let you know I'm an assistant stage manager for the play Romeo and Juliet! This is gonna be so much fun! I really wish you could be here, but I know you're really busy with things at home. Well, anyway, please write back!  
  
Much love,  
  
Jamie.  
  
Kitty smiled evilly and turned him around chanting "Jamie's got a girlfriend" and he rolled his eyes. "You're sick, Kitty. That's a letter to my cousin."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes this time and shook her head. "Fine, I'm sorry I got the wrong idea." She said as she left the room to find Kurt. Jamie smirked and went back to the keyboard, changing the name from his cousin's to Amara, and changing the content so that it fit the purpose, changing his signature to that of what Bobby would put (for so he thought) and hit send. He was just glad he had read Bobby's journal entry that said what his e-mail account password was. This was going to be fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue sat on her bed reading over the script. There was a kiss. That alone almost insured she wouldn't get the lead. She sighed, but flipped to a randome page and began to read lines out loud anyway:  
  
"I'll look to like, if looking likeing move But no more deep will endart mine eye Than your consent gives strength to make it fly."  
  
She smirked. "This makes absolutly no sense what-so-ever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rahne was walking down the hall-- or running as she had transformed herself into a wolf-- when she heard someone reciting lines, and stopped. This person wqas good. She put her ear up to the door and realized it was Rogue. This was something she absolutly had to tell Mr. McCoy. She sounded perfect for the part! Not to be bias, but she was good. Very good. Just then she saw Kitty walking down the hall. "Rahne?" She asked and Rahne turned into a human. "Hi Kitty!" She said quickly. "Listening to Rogue?" Apparently Kitty had overheard as well. "I bet she asked you to do that! That is like, so like her!" She said, and stormed into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro and Todd sat in the living room running lines back and forth. Todd wanted to be Romeo so bad! He knew Wanda was a good actress and sure to get the part of Juliet, so he had to be good.  
  
"Good morrow cousin."  
  
"Is the day so young?"  
  
"But nnew strook nine"  
  
"Ay me, sad hours seem long--"  
  
Toad was cut off by Freddy walking in with big booming steps. "Wanda says not to get your hopes up. She's threatened to quit the auditions if you get the part."  
  
"She can't do that!" Toad and Pietro said in unison.  
  
Just then Wanda walked in. "Wanda, you can't quit!" Toad said worriedly.  
  
She looked at him. "I never said I would."  
  
"But Freddy said..."  
  
Everyone looked at Freddy, who was also trying out for Romeo. He glared at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy looked at John. He was reading over the script. He probably wanted to learn the play better so he could do better with the lighting effects. But Gambit wanted to get to know the girl he had saved earlier. They had had previous encounters, but working together he thought would be great. He'd get to know her. IF it worked out that is...  
  
John read through the script. Yep, definatly gonna be interesting. He smiled and looked at Remy, who was also reading through the script. He knew exactly what part he wanted, and why he wanted it. He knew him better than he knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK, so the auditions are NEXT chapter. I promise! This was everyone getting all upset over trying to get eachother's parts. Right, votes still needed much! Oh yeah, I forgot, in this fic, Tabby went back and is living with the X-Men, and Storm and Logan didn't sign up. Right now Romy is winning by a landslide. Keep the votes coming! 


	4. The List

I'm doing this entire chapter from Kitty's point of view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty walked into the room where auditions were being held to find Rogue, Jean, Wanda, and several other girls she didn't know very well sitting there, waiting to begin. Rahne walked up onto the stage, and pulled out a micropone. "Okay, we're doing it like this, you get up here, read over a few paragraphs, and sit back down. Callbacks will be posted tomorrow." Rahne said, and with that she sat down and Hank stood up where he was sitting. "And no microphone, you'll be judged on voice projection, emotion, and eye contact."   
  
After phase one, they were all sitting, wondering if they made call-backs. It was a strange way to audition, they never said the parts they wanted, they just auditioned and got whatever part they were stuck with. Kitty looked at everyone sitting there. Wanda had been by far the best.   
  
The Next Day  
  
Kitty got up early to see Jamie posting up a list on the bulliten board, and immediatly she walked up to see it. It was the callbacks. The list went as follows: Wanda Jean Amara Serena (whoever that was) Kitty Rogue and Tabitha for the girls. Then: Pietro Scott Bobby Kurt Remy Pyro Lance and Todd for the boys. Underneath that it had a list of several minor roles and people she didn't know very well, but the callbacks were today, she had to do well.  
  
After the Auditions (A/N: If you've ever watched auditions, they can be extremely boring unless your the one auditioning, I won't put you through the auditions)  
  
She stood behind a large crowd of people hanging around the bulliten board. She was nervous and was about to find out the parts. She walked up and noticed immediatly the leads.   
  
"PIETRO AND WANDA?!?!" She heard from behind her. The speaker was Freddy Dukes, and apparently he had seen the list. "WHAT?!?!" Came another voice from behind. It was Wanda, who immediatly scratched out her name, and walked off, leaving her script. Pietro had the same idea at the same time, and neither of them knew the other one had quit.   
  
Rahne walked up and smiled. "Well, I DID post the understudies..." She said shrugging and skipped off. Kitty looked at the list. Juliet's understudy...  
  
It was Rogue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I kow it was short and probably the worst thing I've ever written, but I've got a good excuse. I have finals this week. I'll probably update again when I'm on vacation, and yes I know there were a few problems, and feel free to point them out even if I do already know they're there. The Wanda/Pietro thing was for comedy relief, but Who's Romeo? Oh yeah, not too hard to figure out. And there WILL be more "Something-almost-falls-on-Rogue-making-Remy-save-her-by-pushing-her-out-of-the-way" ness soon. Sorry fopr the short crappyness of this chapter. 


	5. Professional Matchmakers, Pyro and Rahne...

Rogue heard her name and walked downstairs to find a crowd of people reading through a list. She walked downstairs, and immediatly noticed. She was playing Juliet. She had no idea how to respond to this. But then she looked at who was playing Romeo and found herself in even more shock. It was Remy. Just when she was about to run upstairs and figure out whether she should be happy or upset about this, however, the bulliten board creaked and began to fall. Fast. Just when she was about to be crushed, she felt a hand pull her out from under the falling bulliten board.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: This part is right after the callbacks, and it's Pyro's point of view.)  
  
Pyro had seen the list and knew that his plan would fail if they did this the way they were. He didn't know what possesed him to change the list, other than his friend's happiness, but he had to do this. He had seen the way they looked at eachother, and although it was way outside his usual madman range, he absolutly had to play matchmaker for them, so he had talked to Rahne, who had power in this situation, and they agreed that they would get them together.   
  
But theyt couldn't be too ovbious, so he had concocted a plan. Wanda had been better, that much was true, but he had seen also that Pietro had been good, so he told her to bring that up, knowing that if they had to play opposite eachother, they would quit, and the plan could go on. Rahne had agreed wholeheartedly to this plan, and also came up with some things herself, that she hadn't told him, but he was sure they were good.  
  
She had been absolutly right, and things had worked perfectly. Rogue was coming down the stairs, and looked at the list. She looked so shocked it was priceless! But then it all went bad. He saw the bulliten board falling, and was worried his plans would fail on account of death, but his worries were short lived, when he saw Gambit pushing her out of the way.  
  
Oh yes, this was going to be alot more fun than expected. He then noticed the list, on the ground close to where he was standing. He picked it up, and noticed that he was playing Mercutio. How appropriate...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty took the list from Pyro to see what part she did get. She was the nurse. Great. Although then she had no choice but to laugh when she noticed Storm was Lady Capulet But how, she didn't even try out! Logan was Capulet. He hadn't auditioned either! "Wonder how that's gonna be..." she muttered handing the list to Kurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt first checked through the leads. Remy and Rogue? He had to laugh at that, but then he noticed Capulet and Lady Capulet, and had to laugh harder. Then he looked again and the first word that came to his mind was "How Appropriate". Evan was playing Tybalt, but that made him wonder, did they do the casting by family? Then he realized something.   
  
he was playing Petruchio. Just his luck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rahne walked into the room, with Pietro and Wanda. She turned to them and said calmly "Pietro, if you quit you're now Benvolio, 'cause you can't quit and Wanda is now designing costumes. NOTHING TOO GOTHIC!" And with that she left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Was that part ok? anyway, yes you will find out what people are playing and I'll be doing point of view by request. Pyro and Rahne will be playing matchmakers for them the entire thing, and I'm not telling who else hooks up just yet, ot who'se trying to kill Rogue, but they aren't suspicious yet so maybe I shouldn't have said that... Oh well! Yep I did hint Logan/Ororo-ey goodness in every bite- err scene that they're in! 


	6. Read this you might be mentioned

A/N:  
  
Summer Vida: Yes there is a Petruchio, he is a MUTE follower of Tybalt. He doesn't speak. He's here: Act: 3 Scene: 1 He just can't talk 'cause he's mute. Just don't worry about Kurt having to play a mute. Circumstances change... *mischievious glint in eye*  
  
Shiver: Sorry, too late...  
  
Faeryeyes: There will be more Pyro. If he's playing matchmaker there will DEFINATLY be more Pyro.  
  
Anonymous Rogue: Don't eat me. Like I said before, circumstances change.  
  
Girl number 1: I actually concidered you're idea for Wanda and Pyro, but then I had to hit myself when I remembered something. (Can't tell it'd be a spoiler) Also I was thinking about that Angel idea, I think I could use that I just don't know how. I mean, does he come to see the play or what? You have some great ideas and I would like to discuss them via e-mail if it's ok with you and you don't mind the slight spoilers. Oh yeah, and about Piotr, I don't think I can write the character well enough, as I've never seen the episodes with him in it, so I really wouldn't know enough to give that character character, ya know? And no offense but I didn't understand your first review at all.  
  
Merlyn: Jamie was made an assistant in charge of props. He'll be helping. Besides, I just love cute little Jamie and couldn't resist! NEVER underestimate the power of a 12-year-old.  
  
Pen: I've cinsidered and used some of your suggestions, and I would love to know if you have any more, but if you do and they might present a spoiler send them to me via e-mail. 


	7. Departure of Storm and Logan

Rahne and Pyro paced the room in the back of the auditorium. "How is this going to work? We need to find a way for Rogue to kiss Remy." Rahne said, and Pyro replied "Lot's of lipstick?" She gave him a look that clearly said "Stop being such a goof. This is serious.".  
  
Pyro shrugged and sat down. This was going to be a tough one... Suddenly he jumped up and snapped. "I've got it!" He exclaimed, turning to Rahne. "What?" She asked excitedly. He grinned, and reading his expression she knew it at once. "Forge." they said at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue and Remy were rehearsing when Professor Xavier came in. "I'm afraid I'll have to borrow Logan and Storm for a while." He said motioning for them to follow him out.   
  
Out in the hall, Xavier began to explain. "Cerebro had indicated a new mutant. She's about 13, 3 inches tall, with wings--" "Excuse me?" Logan interupted. "I thought you just said three inches tall." He said doing a double take. "I did." Xavier said, bringing up her stats. It looked as if he had been online looking up pictures of fairies and pixies, except they were all the same girl. She was sitting on a toadstool in one of them, and in another she was holding a flower like it was an umbrella. The most noticable one however, was with the girl sitting on a woman's palm smiling.   
  
Xavier cleared his throught. "Her name is Fey. Her powers are a bit... odd. You might have difficulty reaching her. Her power is inducing sleep. She picks up dust or soil or anything like that and puts people to sleep with it. It will be difficult to find her because she is so very small, and I don't doubt you'll be gone for a while, which is why I need one of you to quit the play. I will ensure someone is found to fill your spot."  
  
Logan nodded "I'll go, as long as the little dust-bunny's not too annoying." Xavier smiled and nodded as Logan left to prepare. "You can go too Storm, Logan might be a bit too rough. Kurt is taking Logan's spot, and I'm hoping I can find Amanda to take yours."  
  
Storm nodded and left as Xavier smiled and looked out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that's what's happening." Storm finished explaining to Hank McCoy who nodded and stood up. "But so many changes... There should be no more if can be managed." He said. Everyone had gathered to discuss the changes and such, and McCoy was appalled to find out some of the changes Jamie had made to the script, like the fact that he tried to make Capulet an astronaught. "And Jamie?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't EVER change ANYTHING again."   
  
Even if he had changed it back, he was starting to doubt Jamie's intellect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK, for those of you who don't like OCs, she doesn't have any speaking thingies at all at least not for a while, she's just a tool to get Logan and Storm away from the mansion together. No I do NOT like Kurt/Amanda, there will be more changes, and A special thanks to my beta reader, Coala, who'd been beta-reading for a while and I keep forgetting to put this down, thank you Coala, now your fragile ego doesn't have to die. 


	8. Pyro's Plastic Idea

Blob stood outside the institute under the window where Xavier had been talking. He hadn't made the play, and was sure he could find that mutant before they did. "I'm gonna need help..." He thought out loud and decided to tell Pietro.  
  
(Later at the BoM)  
  
Pietro sat listening and nodding to Blob's speech type thingy. So he actually did something useful huh? "Well, Lance Toad and I can't help we're in the play. Wanda wouldn't help even if she wasn't in the play, but I could probably get Dad to send someone to help you if you want to go, that is if she has a good power."  
  
Blob looked down. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew a three-inch-tall pixie wouldn't qualify as powerful. He thought for a moment and then it came to him. "Her power is putting people to sleep." He said slowly. Pietro looked like he was thinking hard. "Can she kill?" He asked quickly. Blob shrugged, and Pietro shook his head. "I'll ask, but this had better be good." He said walking off to find Magneto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue sat at a circlular table with her script open on propped up against a glass of orange juice. She was reading over it and eating an apple when Remy sat down.  
  
"We should be rehearsing." He said, showing her his open script. Act I Scene V.  
  
Rogue looked at it. "No, We can't... This is a scene where they kiss, they haven't found a way to do that yet." She said quickly and Remy shook his head and began to read.  
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine the gentle sin is this, my lips two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss."  
  
"Good Pilgrim you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."  
  
She recited without looking at the book. Then she shook her head and turned away. This wasn't going to work. He couldn't kiss her, it just wouldn't work. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see him smiling at her and she smiled back. "We'll find a way." He said to her quietly, and they sat together doing nothing more than enjoying the moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pyro watched them from behind a pillar. It was working perfectly but he couldn't kiss her! He was going to have to talk to Rahne, and Dr. McCoy for this to work. Maybe Remy could just go with plastic in his mouth and cover his lips with it when he kissed her. Or he could kiss her quickly... His thoughts went on like this all the way to backstage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(in the X-Jet)  
  
Logan was driving the X-Jet, and Storm was navigating. They were about there, but she had a creepy feeling that something bad was about to happen. "We have to hurry." She said and Logan smiled, as he put on the gas.  
  
In the back Bobby and Amara sat smiling at how ingenius they were sneaking along. They slapped eachother five for their good work and sat back to enjoy the ride. Little did they know it was about to put on a burst of speed and blow their cover.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Small bit of Pyro's point of view, Bobby and Amara snuck along together. Next time we find out Who is helping Blob, although it's blatantly obvious since there's only one other person I didn't have plans for, and Bobby and Amara get caught. There is Logan/Storm-ishness more Romy goodness in every sweet bite (including him saving her life for the third time) Pyro's mischief is taken to a new level, Rahne comforts a crying Jamie, and there's some funny brotherhood action where the whole team goes out and I've said too much already. Oh yeah, and Rogue and Wanda have a little heart-to-heart. Not saying any more. Oh! And if anyone has any ideas on how they could kiss, if you tell me I will be eternally greatful!!!  
  
Oh yeah, and Jessica, I came up with Fey while watching "Mutant Crush" and thinking about how oddly sized people must have a pretty hard time, then i went downstairs and om was watching "Unbreakable" and it was at the part where the guy is rambling on about how there would be an opposite and stuff, so I thought about it, and came up wth the idea of a tiny mutant, that would have wings to get around because being so small would be hard. Like a pixie/faery. Well, then I thought Fey for a name for obvious reasons, and kept brainstorming for powers and stuff. Also, if I write a sequel to Shakespearian Subterfuge, she will be in it, but I don't know about writing a seperate fic about her. Maybe if people like her enough I do have a plot in mind, or if I just get bored, but it all depends on the readers' reactions.  
  
Very sorry it took so long to update, ff.net was being a butt and wouldn't let me upload stuff :(.  
  
REVIEW I COMMAND THEE! IF YOU DON'T I WILL SEND FREDDY DUKES TO SIT ON YOU UNTIL YOU DO REVIEW!!!!! 


	9. The first clue and Kareoki

Disclaimer: You don't see a nametag on it it's not mine.  
  
The jet shook. Amara fell out and Bobby fell on top of her. She got up, or tried to as Bobby's wieght was too much and she fell again. Ororo looked back at them in slight shock, as they looked at eachother. "Busted..." They said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At the BoM)  
  
Pietro walked in, and sat down next to Blob. "Ok, here's how it goes. Dad got someone to work wiht you on the coditions that he's in charge and you listen to everything he says got it? Good. He's over there." He said pointing at the door.  
  
Standing in the doorway was none other than Piotre Rasputen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hank sighed as he watched Jamie help the others rehearse. Simple truth. He sucked. That and the fact that They STILL hadn't found anyone to play Paris. Xavier was looking. He knew that at the very least. Rahne gave him a sad look and looked out the window.  
  
"Hey! Look!" She said loudly interupting his thoughts. He looked out the window, and to his surprise, someone was flying out there. "I've found soemone to play Paris." Said a voice from the door, and the voice belonged to an ammused Xavier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Leave me alone! I don't want your help trying to learn my lines! I can learn them myself!" Rogue said to Jamie, who looked frightened. He turned around and ran off in tears. "Maybe I was a bit hard on him..." Rogue said after a few minutes and Wanda laughed.  
  
"You have to be hard on that type, or else they'll NEVER leave you alone." She said.   
  
Rogue turned around and contemplated what she had said and finally gave a nod. "I guess you're right. You should know after dealing with Toad."   
  
Wanda nodded and they kept talking and laughing, unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching them. One belonged to Toad, who was watching for a good time to put the moves on Wanda, another was Remy, waiting to see when the killer would strike next, and waiting also to save Rogue, if the time came, and the other, belonged to the killer, waiting to strike.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rahne was walking down the corridor when she heard tears. She turned to the door. It was Jamie's room. She opened the door and walked inside. "Jamie what's wrong?" She asked sitting down.  
  
Jamie looked up. He spilled his guts out about the whole thing. How Rogue had been mean, and how he had just been trying to help, how all of his ideas had been rejected and how no one would listen.  
  
"That's not true. I'm listening." Rahne said as she took his hand and patted him on the back.  
  
Neither of them said a word. They just sat there in silence until they had to move.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(back at the BoM)  
  
Colossus had left to get ready for the mission, while the brotherhood decided to do something fun. They were going to a kareoki bar! "Yo, this is gonna be so much fun yo!" Toad squeeled excitedly, jumping up and down. Lance stuck the key in the ignition, and the car moved, causing Toad to fall back into his seat.  
  
He was not discouraged. "Yo, so tell me again why Wanda's not coming?"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and looked back at Toad. "She's staying behind to rehearse with the others." He said. The car stopped. "Lance, we are SO not there!" Tabby screamed from the back. Why she had come along they would never know.  
  
"Toad, put on your seatbelt."  
  
"Awww but I--"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Toad put on his seatbelt and rolled his eyes at Lance's suddenly trying to be dad thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A red gloved hand reached out of the shadows, pushing a randome object over and almost killing Rogue again. Remy had pulled her out of the way just in time. When the dust had cleared, quit a while later, it was Remy who broke the silence. "Are you alright M'Lady?" He asked Rogue who blushed and replied, "I'm fine. You've saved my life again... You're my knight in shining armor." She said smiling, as Wanda walked over to the rubble picking up the red glove. She looked at it for a moment than handed it to Rogue.  
  
Before she could reply, Scott walked in with Jean and Kurt. "We're going to a Kareoi bar, you guys wanna come?" He asked, and then noticed the debris. "What happened?!?!" He asked, and Rogue told him the whole story. Jean saw the glove in her hand and said "Well, you should come with us, forget your troubles." She helped her up and took the glove. "This is mine, how did it get here?" She asked, and Remy looked at her susiciously.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Later at the Kareoki bar)  
  
Lance looked up. There was Kitty. She was sitting next to Kurt?!?! He got up. "Yo, where you goin' Lance?" Toad asked. Lance indicated the Kareoi machine, and Toad nodded. He requested a song and waited for the music to come on, and when it did he looked directly at Kitty and said "I would like to dedicate this one to Kitty Pryde, just isten to the lyrics."  
  
The lyrics started and he sang along to "Say You Will" by Fleetwood Mac:  
  
Something in you brought out something in me that I've never been since  
  
That part of me that was only for you, that kind of romance  
  
Cause only once that kind of love, that kind of fever dance  
  
That you love because you become someone else in an instant   
  
Say you will, say you will  
  
Give me one more chance  
  
At least give me time to change your mind  
  
That always seems to heal the wounds  
  
If I can get you to dance   
  
Something in you put a hold on my heart  
  
Hard to believe now  
  
Here is a place that will never be dark  
  
I remember that place  
  
That kind of touch  
  
Electricity of love  
  
That certain kind of grace  
  
That you love because you become someone else in an instant   
  
Say you will, say you will  
  
Give me one more chance  
  
At least give me time to change your mind  
  
That always seems to heal the wounds  
  
If I can get you to dance  
  
(Music break)  
  
Say you will, say you will  
  
Give me one more chance  
  
At least give me time to change your mind  
  
That always seems to heal the wounds  
  
If I can get you to dance  
  
It slowed down and eventually stopped, leavingLance looking Kitty straight in the eyes, his eyes full of hope, hers full of tears.   
  
He walked off the stage, back to the table he and the brotherhood had been sitting at, hoping Kitty would consider his offer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The X-Jet) Logan and Ororo had already sent a message to Prof. X, telling him of the sneaky children. They were chatting quietly in the back, excited that they hadn't taken them back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pyro watched as Jean Grey went to sing. He laughed to himself and went off to tamper with the electronics. She was going to sound like a chipmunk.  
  
And she did. She went to sing the titanic theme and sounded JUST like a chipmunk. After she realized it she gasped and even said "I sound like a chipmunk!" She put the microphone down, and sat down with the others, as Pyro picked up the microphone, and made the announcement:  
  
"Due to the evil and perfect nature of her preformance, Jean's song has been cancelled."  
  
Everyone yelled and cheered at this, as Pyro handed the microphone to Kurt and right before getting off the stage, whispered to him "I've put a CD in the machine that should counter Lance quite well." And he sat down with the rest of the acolytes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Longer than usual, and this chappie was mostly for humor and to cure my writers block. If you've ever got bad writers block, Kareoki is the way to go. That song just reminds me of them. Anyway, I hate Jean. This is why I made her a chipmunk. Next up, Kurt sings, and the REAL Romyness ensues.  
  
New vote (this vote will be open for two chapters because I haven't posted Kurt's song yet.):  
  
Who does Kitty choose? 


	10. Cats and Chamomile

Disclaimer: What did I say about the label? Fey... Oh... Uh... She's labeled now :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurt Waited for the music to start and when it did realized not to trust Pyro.   
  
He began to sing (A/N: Bonus points if you can guess the song :D):  
  
When the night has come  
  
And the land is dark  
  
And the moon is the only light we see  
  
No, I won't be afraid  
  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
  
Just as long as you stand  
  
Stand by me, so  
  
*Darling darling stand by me  
  
Oh, stand by me  
  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me  
  
If the sky that we look upon  
  
Should tumble and fall  
  
Ot the mountain  
  
Should crumble to the sea  
  
I won't cry, I won't cry  
  
No, I won't shed a tear  
  
Just as long as you stand  
  
Stand by me, and  
  
(Repeat * 2 times)  
  
Whenever you're in trouble  
  
Won't you stand by me, oh stand by me  
  
(A/N: I couldn't think of anything and that got stuck in my head. Pyro made him sing it!)  
  
He walked down and handed the microphone to Tabitha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back on the Jet)  
  
"78 bottles of beer on the wall, 78 bottles of beer..." Bobby and Amara sang out from the back of the jet. They were on Logan's last nerve. "Will you two shut up?" He yelled to the back.  
  
"Logan, don't be too hard on them, they're only children." Storm said, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
He glared daggers at her and shook his head. "They snuck along, and you're forgetting the fact they broke the rules." He said menacingly.   
  
"But still yelling isn't the answer." She said making the children look relieved.   
  
"The answer is to give them extra danger zone sessions." She said smiling. They fell out of their seats.  
  
"I like the way you think." Logan told her, as the jet put on a burst of speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Kareoki Bar)  
  
Some music began to play and Tabby sang her heart out.  
  
Somehow the song fit, and she managed to get just enough energy behind it:  
  
Hey baby  
  
Hey baby  
  
Hey  
  
Girls say, boys say  
  
Hey baby, hey baby  
  
Hey baby, baby  
  
I'm the kinda girl that  
  
Hangs with the guys  
  
Like a fly on the wall  
  
With my secret eyes  
  
Takin' it in  
  
Try to be feminine  
  
With my makeup bag  
  
Watchin' all the sin  
  
Misfit, I sit  
  
Lit up, wicked  
  
Everybody else  
  
Surrounded by the girls  
  
With the tank tops  
  
And the flirty ways  
  
I'm just sippin' on chamomile  
  
Watching boys and girls  
  
And their sex appeal  
  
With a stranger in my face  
  
Who says he knows my mom  
  
And went to my high school  
  
All the boys say,  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Girls say, girls say,  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Hey baby, baby  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Boys say, boys say  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
All the boys get  
  
The girls in the back  
  
I'm the one they feed upon  
  
Give a bit a star is born  
  
And if you hide enough  
  
You'll get the pass  
  
And you can tell your friends  
  
How you made it back  
  
No matter what they say  
  
I'm still the same  
  
Somehow everybody  
  
Knows my name  
  
And all the girls wanna  
  
Get with the boys  
  
And the boys really like it  
  
All the boys say,  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Girls say, girls say,  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Hey baby, baby  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Boys say, boys say  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
All the boys get  
  
The girls in the back  
  
(She skips the part where Bounty Killer sings and dances wildly through it)  
  
I'm just sippin on chamomile  
  
Watching boys and girls  
  
And their sex appeal  
  
With a stranger in my face  
  
Who says he knows my mom  
  
And went to my high school  
  
(That's right)  
  
All the boys say,  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Girls say, girls say,  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Hey baby, baby  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Boys say, boys say  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
(Baby, baby)  
  
Girls say, girls say,  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
(Baby, baby)  
  
Boys say, boys say  
  
Hey baby, hey baby, hey  
  
She has fun doing this and when she's finished jumps off the stage throwing the microphone at Scott.  
  
"Wow... She's good." Lance said, as Scott started singing.   
  
Music comes on and he begins to sing off key to a show tune:  
  
Are you blind when you're born? Can you see in the dark?  
  
Can you look at a king? Would you sit on his throne?  
  
Can you say of your bite that it's worse than your bark?  
  
Are you cock of the walk when you're walking alone?   
  
(At this point everyone realizes It's a showtune and they're holding their ears)  
  
Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do  
  
Jellicles do and Jellicles would  
  
Jellicles would and Jellicles can  
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do   
  
(Jean has a look that clearly says "I don't know him")  
  
When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?  
  
Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?  
  
Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?  
  
Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Layer?   
  
(Kitty seems to be following along with the lyrics as she has seen this many times before)  
  
Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do   
  
(He breaks into a dance routine, dancing along with it. Blob throws the sandwhich he's eating at him)  
  
Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?  
  
Familiar with candle, with book and with bell?  
  
Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?  
  
Have you been an alumnus of heaven or hell?   
  
(He pulls Jean up onto the stage and she shrugs and sings along, dancing with him)  
  
Are you mean like a minx?  
  
Are you lean like a lynx?  
  
Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?  
  
Were you there when the pharoahs commissioned the Sphinx?  
  
If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle Cat!   
  
(Pietro is telling Tabitha off for giving Scott the microphone)  
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
We can dive through the air like a flying trapeze  
  
We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire  
  
We can run up the wall, we can swing through the trees  
  
We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire   
  
(During this last verse, They had been trying {and failing} to do so)  
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do   
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do   
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do   
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
(By now Lance is curled into the fetal postion rocking back and forth giving them a hostile look)  
  
Can you sing at the same time in more than one key  
  
Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss  
  
And can you (as cats do) begin with a C  
  
That always triumphantly brings down the house   
  
(Wanda is hitting her head against the table)  
  
Jellicle cats are queens of the night  
  
Singing at astronomical heights  
  
Handling pieces from the Messiah  
  
Hallelujah, angelical choir   
  
(Gambt and John are holding Piotre back from attacking the bad music)  
  
The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity  
  
Round the cathedral rang "Vivat!"  
  
Life to the everlasting cat!  
  
Feline, fearless, faithful and true  
  
To others who do what   
  
Jellicles do and Jellicles can  
  
Jellicles can and Jellicles do  
  
Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants  
  
Jellicles old and Jellicles new  
  
Jellicle song and Jellicle dance   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
(Jean and Scott start leaping across the stage)  
  
Practical cats, dramatical cats  
  
Pragmatical cats, fanatical cats  
  
Oratorical cats, delphioracle cats  
  
Skeptical cats, dispeptical cats  
  
Romantical cats, pedantical cats  
  
Critical cats, parasitical cats  
  
Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats  
  
Statistical cats and mystical cats  
  
Political cats, hypocritical cats  
  
Clerical cats, hysterical cats  
  
Cynical cats, rabbinical cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats   
  
(At this Jean Jumps off the stage and everyone scatters to let her fall, while Scott hasn't noticed)  
  
There's a man over there with a look of surprise,  
  
As much as to say, "Well now how about that!"  
  
Do I actually see with my own very eyes  
  
A man who's not heard of a Jellicle cat?  
  
What's a Jellicle cat? What's a Jellicle cat?   
  
(He pauses and everyone gives him a look like "One more time and I swear you'll pay")  
  
What's a Jellicle cat?   
  
Pyro couldn't take it anymore. He unplugged the microphone, and Scott,   
  
who was singing too deeply to notice, was carried off by the acolytes.  
  
Everyone appluaded again.  
  
(A/N: This next song is probably so Cliche' being done by  
  
Rogue it makes you want to puke, but I didn't bother looking first.)  
  
Rogue walked up onto the stage.   
  
She picked up a microphone and began singing with the next song I'm With You by Avril Lavigne.  
  
I'm standing on a bridge   
  
I'm waiting in the dark   
  
I thought that you'd be here by now   
  
There's nothing but the rain   
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
I'm listening but there's no sound   
  
  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I, I'm with you I'm with you  
  
  
  
I'm looking for a place   
  
Searching for a face   
  
Is anybody here I know   
  
'Cause nothing's going right   
  
And everythings a mess   
  
And no one likes to be alone   
  
  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I, I'm with you I'm with you  
  
  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing   
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
  
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Won't you take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
Take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
  
  
Take me by the hand   
  
Take me somewhere new   
  
I don't know who you are   
  
But I, I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you   
  
She had been singing with alot of feeling, and it felt better.  
  
Suddenly the stage lights fire and Rogue is knocked back.   
  
She looked around.   
  
Surrounded by flames there was seemingly no way out of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ooh! Cliffy! Ok, so the actual Romyness ensues at the begining of the next chapter, but who really cares?   
  
Next Chapter Blob goes out, Storm and Logan make it to their destination, and Bobby and Amara finish their song.   
  
Another clue on the killer too!   
  
Don't miss the next exciting chapter:  
  
Rogue's Rescue and Kitty's Choice  
  
Answers to reviews:  
  
Girl number 1: I read you're review, and I promise they will go back to the kareoki bar   
  
(Well a different one cause this one died) after the play to celebrate, but would you care to rephrase that please?   
  
I'm sorry I just don't understand.  
  
Faery Tears: Pyro isn't being evil he was doing a public service.  
  
*goofy grin* Okay, so he was being evil, but the looks and the accent more than make up for it right?  
  
Ishandahalf: Ok, it has been "real" but it will be better. OK?  
  
Anyway, I've been reading other fanfics, and practising and MAYBE I might try to write Remy's accent in the next chapter.   
  
Probably not, 'cause I don't wanna screw it up but hey.  
  
REVIEW I TELLS YA! 


	11. Rogue's Rescue and Kitty's Choice

Diclaimer: LABEL!!! WHY do I have to keep putting this??? I DID say somthing about the label...   
  
Oh! *labels a tree that wasn't in the series* And if you want to sue me, REVIEW FIRST!   
  
*accidently labels a tree that was in the series* Oops... Um... Storm, I need a lighning bolt over here right now!   
  
*runs to find Storm so she can fry the tree so I don't get sued*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pyro looked up. "Damn..." He cussed under his breath, as he created a break in the flames.   
  
"Go get her Remy, I can't makie the fire die down until she's out. It would encase her if I did!"  
  
Which was not true. It wouldn't encase her he could just as easily stop the flames without hurting her, but this worked with the plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue looked around for a possible break in the flames. She could find none.   
  
She was stuck in the middle of an endless circle of fire and nowhere to turn!  
  
She tried to stand up but the smoke and ash gave her a coughing fit. She was coming close to a blackout, but then what?!?! She was going to die...  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll get you out of here." A voice said. She turned around. It was Remy.  
  
She could barely tell, because of the haze created by the smoke, but it was him.  
  
He picked her up and ran out of the ring of fire. As soon as they got out, John killed the flame.  
  
"Are you ok?" Remy asked her. She couldn't talk.   
  
She was too shaken up from the accident. She was still shaking. Hard.  
  
Kitty had fallen through the table, and Kurt was putting out a small flame  
  
that had been lit on the tip of his tail. Lance was standing up on the other side of the room,   
  
and Blob had his head covered like he was in a tornado drill. Toad had screamed girlishly and ran to the other side of the room.  
  
Everyone in the room looked shaken up. "But someone is missing..." Kitty thought counting heads. "Who isn't in the room?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One bottle of beer on the wall one bottle of beer..." Amara sang happily. Bobby had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but still she kept singing. Logan gripped the sides of the wheel, his knuckles turning white. The jet landed right when Amara was finished, so she woke Bobby up as the left the jet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: I'm gonna try to voice his accent in this chapter, but not in quoting the lines.)  
  
Rogue lay, still shaken from the insident. She was alone in her room, that she shared with Kitty Pryde. She heard the door open and close. Kitty must be back... She thought. "Hello?" She asked after a silence. Unexpectedly, it was a familiar cajun that replied.   
  
"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine the gentle sin is this, my lips two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss."  
  
She turned around. He was leaned against the door with his arms crossed, and she was left staring. She sat up. "There's no way ah could be able to express my gratitiude for you saving me, but..." She trailed off.  
  
"Dat's not da line, Chere" He said sitting down next to her and she nodded. "I know." She said. "I just had to say that... I had to say..."  
  
She trailed off and he looked at her. "Say what?" He said quietly. She looked back at him. "Say Ah Love you." She whispered and they sat there silently, looking into eachothers eyes for a long time.  
  
(A/N: That was so cliche'...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty sat there. She contemplated being back together with Lance and thought of being with Kurt.  
  
Lance was angry. He was also bad. But he cared for her, honestly. She saw that to be so when he sang to her. And the way he looked at her was enough to make anyone melt.  
  
Kurt however, was a joker. He was happy-go-lucky and just plain cool. He really cared for her as well. He would go out of his way to help her if she got into trouble, and always make her laugh to cheer her up.  
  
Then she thought of who was more comptable, then who would be a better father (Where did that thought come from? Said a voice in her head) and then, who she liked more. Kurt every time. She got up from the sofa and walked toward the auditorium.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N:   
  
Review answers:  
  
Girl number 1: Sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean anything by it, and then I realized the reason I didn't understand it was because my computer did something funky to the text making it hard to read. What I wanted you to rephrase was that thing you said about a mud puddle? I'm really sorry, I just got confused, but I know what you mean now.  
  
Other Stuff:  
  
Ok, next chapter Blob sets out and there will be MUCH more Logan/Ororo. I needed to update and let you all know I'm not dead. 


	12. AH! BEES!

"Right, so you're saying we're looking for a three-inch-tall girl? That seems really difficult!" Amara griped. Logan turned to face her. "You should have thought of that before tagging along." She frowned and rolled her eyes, as Bobby handed her a magnifying glass grinning. "She's not THAT small!" Amara yelled, as they walked away from Logan and Ororo, going to find the small one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blob stepped out of the big metalic sphere Magneto had used to send them in. Collosus had barely stepped out when he asked him exactly what they were looking for. Freddy froze. If he found out now they were looking for a pixie they would turn back right there! "Uhh... She has wings..." He said dumbly, and Piotr turned to face him. "How tall?" He asked. Blob shuddered and answered quickly "Three inches." Much to his surprise his answer was met with a nod, as if he approved. This was odd.   
  
"Good for spywork." He said reading Blob's confused look, and they walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rahne and Pyro sat in the back room, discussing how Rogue and Remy could kiss. "Maybe we could put up some sort of magnetic field to block her powers?" Pyro nodded for a moment, but quickly shook his head. "We'd need to figure out how, mate." He said, somewhat sadly, as Rahne rolled her eyes at him. "Forge!" She yelled in his ear as he ducked, holding his ears as if she had just blown them off.  
  
"Blimey, sheila, you're loud!" He yelled back at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him and ran for her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty walked in to the auditorium, and sat down opposite Lance and Kurt. They both looked at her. She began.  
  
"I was thinking. Just which one of you to choose. I know now, who it is." They gave her nervous glances. She was sweating. She really didn't want a heart to break that day. There was a long drawn out and uncompfortable silence, as Kitty tried to choose her words carefully. It just didn't seem to be working.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amara was walking along. She and Bobby were looking hard, and close to the ground. Amara, while still complaining, had decided a beehive would be a good place to look thinking it was abandoned. Big mistake. She was chased in a cartoon-like scenario all the way to a fountain and she fell in, causing them to fly away. 'Not that she didn't deserve it...' Bobby thought to himself as he approached a tin can.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Tabitha shifted uncompfortably in her seat. Jean was sitting right there in the room, and seemed so innocent, but after finding a peice of her signature stationary burning behind the kareoki machine, she wasn't so sure. The thing that reallt got her though, was if she should tell or not. Because of this play, everything seemed so completely out of wack! She just wasn't sure what to think anymore...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, not a very good update, but I needed one, so here you go. I'll update again soon, because I had such a totally great idea that I just HAD to write it out! Anyway, not sayin' much about the stationary clue, don't jump to conclusions is all I'm tellin' ya.  
  
Review answers:  
  
Wiccamage: Thank you! I'm glad you felt in the scene. I'm also glad you liked the "That's not the line" line! I put that there, because I thought it just sounded Remy, no?  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit: Yep. Don't ya just love fluffyness?  
  
Girl Number 1: Glad you're not mad! Oh, and I looked into the lyrics. I can use some of those, thank you for suggesting them!  
  
Rogue Maverick: Don't be so sure. That's all I'm tellin' ya.  
  
Yagirl: Psycho craziness! It rocks!  
  
Neko-Yasha: No! I was making fun of Scott not Cats. I like Cats. It was just the first showtune that came to mind I could use.  
  
Sweet Jane: Thanks! ^_^ 


	13. Just Like A Little Sister

She sat in her darkened room, holding a sheet of red stationary in one gloved hand. "Are you sure it's hers Tabitha?" She asked, shakily.  
  
Tabitha nodded, even if Rogue couldn't see it. It was too dark. Kitty say on her bed, watching intently, and Wanda sat next to Tabitha, Rahne on her other side. They were having a meeting. The only thing was, Jean and Amara were missing, and Rahne had attended. Kitty stood up from her bed and walked over to the circle. She ploped herself down between Rogue and Rahne, taking a hand from each of them. They sat there in a circle, and seemed to draw energy from eachother.  
  
Although without Jean's mental powers, this ritual seemed rather pointless. But after Tabitha's discovery, Jean had become a suspect. As a matter of fact the ONLY suspect. Who else could have done that? Might someone be framing Jean? But, if someone WAS framing her, who would have access to the evidence? All these points had been covered earlier in the meeting, but still, Rogue couldn't help but keep thinking over them. Then it hit her. Scott.  
  
She broke the link, causing everyone to look at her. "Scott." She said. "Scott has access to Jean's things as well, she might be innocent after all!" This outburst resulted in everyone breaking out in whispers. This might be it after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rahne ran as fast as she could toward the staff lounge door. She burst in to find Pyro sitting there, alone, staring out the window. She hastened to spill every single thing they had discussed at the meeting to him, to see what he made of it. By the end of it, she was tearing.   
  
He stared at her. She just looked so frustrated. He reached out a hand, and put it on her shoulder. "Sit down." He said quetly. She complied, breathing rattled. "What I think" He began slowly. "Is that we should wait top find out more, but I also think we should keep an eye on Ms. Rogue for a while." She nodded, and took a deep breath.  
  
"But on a happier note" He continued. "Forge has found a way for them to kiss in the play. We've set up a feild on the stage, so no one's powers will work." Rahne's eyes widened. "That's perfect!" She yelled, and laughed.   
  
John rolled his eyes. 'Just like a little sister' he thought. That's exactly how it was.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know this was short, but I wrote it on vacation, and I hope to get more up this very same day. I have a great ROMY fluff scene planned, making fun of one of the most cliche' sci-fi romance scenes ever. Can't tell, but it's not like you won't find out today or tomorrow, so, review answers/apolagies:  
  
Girl Number1: This is SO sad! I always enjoyed reading your reviews! You have stuck by the story and reviewed every chapter. Do I now sound like I'm writing an obituary or what?  
  
Yagirl: Gotta love fluff!  
  
Psychobunny: Weird? How so?  
  
Rogue Star: Very sorry! As I've said, I was in Vegas, but I wrote some of this chappie while I was there, so does it make up for it?  
  
Faeryeyes: You think Amara got hurt then? Just wait. *evil grin*  
  
Wiccamage: Thanks much! I tried to update before I went on vacation, but Vegas trip came sooner than I thought it would, so THAT's Where I was.  
  
RWS: Not very soon, but I was in Las Vegas, is it excusable? 


	14. The Kiss

Amara ran down the street away from the "Oh-So-Rude" Bobby. She turned a sharpe corner, not at all watching where she was going, and lo-and-behold, crashed into Blob. She blinked. He hadn't noticed her and she was about to get stepped on! She let out a scream, that barely drowned out the bone-crunching noise that came from her leg.  
  
Blob looked down. His eyes widened at the sight he saw. It was that girl from the X-Men, and his foot was on her leg. He moved it, and there was no doubt it was broken. (I'm not going to describe it. All I'm saying is that it was a bloody mess.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue walked down the hall. She turned a corner, and entered thestage room. The note she had gotten had told her to go here, but she was being cautios. There was Remy, smiling brightly at her from the stage. She walked up to the stage, and up the stairs. the moment she got close enough, he pulled her close, and held her for a moment, before taking her hand, and slowly removing the glove.  
  
She tried to pull her hand away, but he grabbed it. He held her bare hand in his own, and waited. Nothing happened. She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with happy/surprised tears. "But how--" She started, but he cut her off by putting a finger to her lips to silence her.  
  
He leaned in, and kissed her cautiously. When they finally broke the kiss, they both had tears in their eyes. They were so busy absorbing this happy moment, they failed to notice four metal walls rising around them. There was a CLINK and the metal walls closed. It caught their attention, and they began to rise into the air.  
  
Remy held her closer as they began to float higher. His hand held hers tightly, as this tense moment came to realization. This might be the last moment they spent together, the killer might have finally suceeded.   
  
Rogue's teary eyes locked on Remy's as they kissed again, floating off the ground, and slowly spinning, not daring to break the kiss. It was like if they did, the entire world would crash around them. The walls began changing colors, fading from red, to blue to silvery white.  
  
Neither of them said so, but they both knew, they wanted this moment to last forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backstage, Rahne and John slapped eachother five for a job well done. They were now DESTINED to be together. No problems there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: That was the Sci-Fi cliche' thing. Low-gravity make-out scene :D! Anyway, REVIEW!!! 


	15. If We Die

When they finally broke the kiss, Remy leaned in again, and whispered to Rogue.  
  
(A/N: I'm not bothering to put this one line into his accent, because I felt it would comprimise the poetry of it. Or something like that anyway.)  
  
"Outside of this feild, your hands were like cold rivers of loneliness, frozen, wanting to feel warmth, but unable to be touched. Like an icey, frostbitten bird. I promise to breath life into those frozen wings if ever a way is found."   
  
They landed on the ground again, the walls still up and changing colors. She felt her eyes tearing, but didn't all out cry. She wouldn't do that.  
  
"If we die--"  
  
"We are not goingto die Chere."  
  
"But if we die, I want you to promise you won't leave me alone."  
  
Her voice sounded rushed, almost panicked, as if she felt death coming as she spoke.  
  
"We will not die. 'Dis I promise."  
  
The walls lowered, as the two braced for an attack, but none came. In a mix of releif and confusion, they thought it high time to leave, and exited stage left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry it's so short, I've been trying to draw inspiration from the stupidest fanfic ever written. (Aka my Pirates of the Carribean one.) I'm tired right now, so I'm going to go to bed as soon as I post this. Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow, we'll see if I get to or not. 


	16. Nerves and Ice

Bobby heard a scream. It was a kind of high pitched scream he knew had to belong to none other than Amara Aquilla. He ran toward the noise, but couldn't find her. He heard the sounds of hesitation, and turned the corner. What he saw would stick in his mind forever. Amara, writhing on the ground in pain, clutching a bloody leg. He ran up to her. "Amara? Can you hear me? You have to calm down!" He said to her.   
  
She was screeching. Bobby had no clue what to do, but he kew that fat lug had better run. Now. He was surprised she had held out this long without her powers going psycho, but now, the ground around them seemed to be melting. He sort of wished there was something he could do to help, so he created an ice body-cast, so she couldn't move from her current position. He had no idea what he was doing and hoped he wasn't hurting her by picking her up now.  
  
He fell, weighted down by both Amara and the ice. Blob took her from him. "Where to?" He asked. Bobby thought for a moment, and replied "We have to find Logan and Storm." But they didn't have to look very long. As it turned out, Logan and Storm had been following her screams.  
  
Logan looked at the ice-bound princess and nodded quickly. "Bring her to the jet. Hank might be able to save her." Then he looked at Blob. "Give her here, I'll take it from this point." And Blob complied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(No accents in this segment, I'm only half awake, and can't concenrate to write them.)  
  
Back at the mansion, everyone was a nervous wreck. Everyone knew their lines, but they weren't quite sure about their acting, or maybe even how they looked. Rogue was in fact wearing a dress, and was shaking so bad she looked ready to cry. It was just before dress rehearsal, backstage, and Jamie was keeping everyone in order.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" Remy told Rogue. She was sitting, shaking like the proverbial leaf, and Remy was trying to calm her down. "You want the truth?" She asked, looking at him. Into his eyes.  
  
"Every time." He said casually, placing a hand on her shoulder and sitting next to him. "Well, it's not really y acting that's botherig me. It's more the fact that, what if the attacker strikes again? What if they do during the play and hurt innocent bystandards? What then?" She asked, nervously.  
  
Remy looked her in the eyes. "Rogue, they won't attack. And I promise if they do, I will hunt them down, and make every waking moment for them a living hell." He said all this surely, and calmly. Rogue couldn't help but trust him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I didn't like the number in my screen name, so I changed it. As you can see, I am now "The Hell Brat". Anyway, sorry for the not updating thing, I had written myself into a corner, until I remembered to put Bobby to use. *grins* REVIEW! 


End file.
